


A little comfort can go a long way.

by Wiccan507



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Anniversary, Awkward Conversations, Best Friends, Brothers, Engagement, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, M/M, Miscommunication, OMC - Freeform, Realizations, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts seven years after Scott was bitten. Scott and Lydia are best friends and everyone thinks there dating but there just not ready to tell everyone, but then Stiles talks to Scott and realize's they don't even know there dating. When Scott figures it out he goes to tell Lydia who has her own announcement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been seven years since Scott was bitten. Seven years since he and Stiles had been thrown into the world of the supernatural. The last big fight they had was nearly 5 years ago, they’d gotten rid of the dark spirit and mostly everyone had been fine. It was never their last fight but compared to it all everything had been manageable. Scott wanted to say that he wished he would change it all but sometimes he’s glad he was bitten, he fits in and he’s a good leader after some heavy training.

Allison had left after the fight. The darkness around her heart had made her feel closer to Kate than she ever wanted. She’d ended it with Isaac and then she left the next day, according to Chris she stayed with family in Paris and finished school. He had kept Scott informed, after all, he still thought of her as pack. Then one day she just came back, turned up at his house and asked if she could move back to town. He just pulled her into a hug; he’d had enough time to get used to life without her. He loved her still but he knew they couldn’t be more, he knew he couldn’t even bring himself to do it to Isaac. He’d never quite been the same when she left, Scott had tried to help him but in the end, it had been Derek that really helped. Derek distracted him, trained him, and helped him, until one day Isaac talked about it all, he told Derek everything he’d been holding on to. Scott thinks it helped Derek as well, that Isaac trusted him again after everything, Derek was always a little tense around Isaac but after that he was better, he seemed lighter. Of course, Scott had known it wasn’t just Isaac, he wasn’t blind to the way Derek looked at his best friend. Derek would never be Scott’s beta but he was always his friend and after 6 months of them both in pining mode Scott sent them on a date. By sent, he means he tricked them both but they never had to know that. They were still together and Scott sometimes wanted to be a little sick at the perfectness of it all, not that they were, they fought more than anyone he knew but it never lasted long and soon they would figure out what the real problem was.

_Stiles had a habit of always jumping in to save Derek and they wouldn’t talk about it for days. So instead, they would fight, fight about the books left out, the coffee stains, the dishes until it all just seemed to boil over and they’d argue for hours. It was funny but it was usually Derek that would break first, they never cared who saw them fight, at first, Scott had stayed near to make sure Derek didn’t lose it completely. He had no reason to stay now because it was always the same, Derek told Stiles that he kept sacrificing himself for Derek and every time Derek would immediately think of their apartment. The books he’d have to pack away, the stains that he’d never want to remove, the bathroom would still be a mess, Stiles clothes left in the hamper and Derek didn’t think he’d ever be able to come back to that without Stiles. Then Stiles would always cross the room and wrap Derek in his arms and apologise because sometimes he forgets, forgets how much he’s lost, forgets that Derek loves him just as much as Stiles loves Derek, and forgets that he’s human. And that always lead to sex to reassure each other that yes they were alive and everything was okay, they had won again._

The biggest surprise for Scott was Jackson. Jackson had come back three years ago, he’d finished school in London, travelled but had ultimately decided he wanted to come home. So he asked Scott if he could join his pack, Scott had agreed, and Jackson was different. He wasn’t an awful human being anymore, he had a pack in London and they taught him how to be a werewolf and he learned more about people with them than he had with his parents. He didn’t really speak to them much anymore, their relationship tense at best, they sometimes came by to check on him but he was never as comfortable around them as he was with the pack. Scott could always feel it, felt it in his stomach the dread that settled. At first, he’d been so worried and now he always had a small smile because Jackson was always more scared of seeing his parents than off witches or fairies, or even the time he was dragged down by a mermaid. Lydia and Jackson had talked and they were friends, they both agreed that of course they loved each other more than anything but their relationship ultimately destroyed them, they took everything they felt wrong with themselves and used it to hurt each other. Danny had joined the pack now, he joined with Ethan but they didn’t come by very often. They had moved out of town and lived in a small flat in L.A. It was good for them, especially Ethan he was happier there and thankfully he had never killed any packs there so he was safe for now. Not that it mattered; Scott doubted anyone was looking for Ethan Mahealani, they had officially changed his name 2 years ago and despite not actually being married most people assumed they were. They didn’t really care, though.

There was always consequences, though, there had been after the fight. Aiden hadn’t made it out, he died saving Lydia and he told her he was sorry for everything. He knew it was never going to be enough for what they did to Boyd and Erica but he asked for her forgiveness. She’d given it to him. She’d watched him die with Ethan by her side and he thanked her for lying to him, told her that Aiden was too weak to have picked up the difference in her heartbeat and she nodded at him. Kira hadn’t quite made it out unscathed either, she survived but she’d been injured in the final fight. She had a scar across her back that reminded her of what she almost lost. Her parents decided it was best to move after her time in the hospital. He doesn’t even know where they are now, hasn’t heard from her in 6 years, except for one postcard, no return address with a blank front, it just told him that she was sorry for leaving and she was good but wouldn’t be coming back.

Possibly the most surprising thing out of it all though was Scott’s best friend; who he was currently waiting on at Beacon Hills Mall. He was sat beside the food court and he’d been waiting for 20 minutes because he’s gotten there early. He didn’t want to stay in the house when Stiles and Derek had started making out, it lead to sex 98% of the time and they really didn’t care if anyone was watching. He looked around as the smell hit him, the perfume that didn’t hurt his nose, the body lotion still fresh from the shower and under that a smell Scott could only describe as Lydia. He’d never been able to really separate or determine what she was made up off. She smiled at him as she stood in front of him; she cocked her head and pursed her lips.

“I’m gonna guess Stiles and Derek jumped each other.”

“You know them so well.”

“They really don’t care who’s in the room do they?”

“Do you not remember Christmas when they kissed under the mistletoe? The sheriff tried to tell them to stop, but in the end, he just shooed all of us to a new room.”

“Hm. I would have thought that when you all moved into Derek’s house, they would have stopped.” That was something he forgot to mention, Scott’s pack had been relatively spread out around Beacon Hills so it always meant waiting on someone when there was an emergency. So in the logic of Stiles, they rebuilt the Hale House and it now housed Stiles, Derek, Scott, Isaac, Jackson and Allison. Lydia was thinking about moving in but she thought it would be easier if she and Jackson had space.

“Speaking off moving in…”

“Scott.”

“I know I know, you and Jackson want space, that was your excuse 2 years ago and he now has a girlfriend. Lydia if you want to be with him you can tell me.”

“I do not want to be with Jackson. I have met his girlfriend and she is very nice. I don’t want to be back with him I just think it would be awkward for me.”

“Why?”

“Scott I would live with you, my best friend, Stiles who I dated for 6 months before we realised it wouldn’t work because he didn’t know what he wanted. Allison, who was my old best friend and then just got up and left without ever saying goodbye, and yeah Jackson, my ex-boyfriend.”

“Why was I first? Shouldn’t I be a plus?”

“Your Stiles’s best friend and Allison’s ex and Jackson’s alpha. I just don’t want them to think I’m invading every part of their life.”

“Lydia I would never let them think that. You're my friend, you're their friend, you just need to build some foundations or whatever.”

“Or whatever huh?”

“Yeah, you know buy them stuff till they love you.”

“Is that how I did it with you?”

“I do recall you taking me to dinner and then talking at me for 2 hours.”

“Hey! You suggested dinner; it’s not my fault you didn’t talk.”

“I thought Stiles had prepared me for when someone never shuts up but apparently not enough for you.”

“I did not talk more than Stiles. The only time he ever shuts up is when his mouth is otherwise filled with Derek’s dick!”

“Lydia as your alpha I am gonna have to ask you to never put that image in my head.” Lydia smacked Scott on the arm and then dragged him along by his wrist but Scott could see the smile she was trying to hide. “You love me and you know it.”

“I could never love you, Scott, your jaw is too crooked.”

“Low blow Lyds. Low blow.”

“Not as low as Stiles.”

“What did I just say?”

“Something about how I’m amazing and totally your alpha.”

“The only word of that I actually used was alpha. The rest was a lie.”

“Can you quickly do me a favour, and go get me a cup of coffee from the cart.” Scott looked confused at the change of subject but wandered over to the cart anyway. He smiled at the coffee guy and ordered Lydia’s favourite. He calculated the days and worked out that it should be two days before her period, which meant she would most definitely want her special favourite. He smiled and ordered her the extra-large hot chocolate with 2 pump of caramel, extra whipped cream, and 2 flakes with toffee sauce. He paid for the sickliest drink known to man and then smiled as the man looked at him with a cross between disgust and impressed that he’d dare drink it. He walks back over to Lydia and hands her the drink with a smile. Lydia pursed her lips and then smirked at him.

“What’s this?”

“It’s an extra-large hot chocolate with 2 pumps of caramel, extra whipped cream, 2 flakes with toffee sauce.”

“But it’s not my usual.”

“No, but it's two days before your period and this is what you like to drink before it and during it and three days after.” Lydia laughs out loud and then calms down to a smug smile.

“And you say I’m not your alpha.” Lydia turns on her heel and hides a smile behind her mug at Scott’s outraged cry. He follows after her and wraps his hand around her waist as he tickles her side. She jerks away and hit his arm as she steadied her drink.

“Scott! That could have gone down my shirt and you know this is my favourite and you cannot get hot chocolate out of a shirt.” Scott hid his smile and then took her drink from her hand and held it as far away as possible then smirked as he attacked her side. Lydia tried to push herself away from him, and bent over a little but she couldn’t stop the laughing and it was making her too weak to properly push away. Scott stopped tickling her when his own laughter made it almost impossible to keep it up.

“Okay. I’m sorry I’ll stop if you admit that I am the alpha.”

“Did you just make…”

“Did I what?”

“You know what you did.”

“Are you asking if I made a thinly veiled reference to when Derek was an alpha?”

“Wasn’t that thinly veiled, but yes I am.”

“I did.”

“I knew there was a reason I made you my best friend.”

“I’m sorry who made who their best friend?”

“I made you mine because you clearly needed someone.” Scott nodded and agreed with her, he knew the only reason they were friends now was because they’d both been lonely. They’d never been alone, Scott had his mom and Stiles even Derek; Lydia had her mom, Danny and Ethan. Just even with that, they’d felt lonely and still a little like they didn’t fit in. Lydia had figured out her banshee powers but it was never something she wanted and Scott was a true alpha something he never wanted. Sure Stiles had never wanted to be in this life but he seemed to adjust so much better and he and Derek just seemed to fit and make it easier for each other. Scott figured that’s what he and Lydia did they didn’t feel so alone when they were together; it was almost strange how they had finally become better friends.

_They’d been captured by witches, they’ll go after the most powerful they’d said, and we’ll protect you they said. That had been the plan, use Scott as bait for the witches but then Lydia never showed up for the plan and they realised maybe Lydia was the most powerful one, except two hours later Scott was poisoned and taken as well. He woke up to Lydia wiping a washcloth over his face. She explained everything that had happened; they’d used a spell to cloak themselves, she’d thought it was Allison and then she was being pushed into a car and dropped in a disgusting basement. Scott could only huff a laugh because Lydia honestly looked more pissed that she was in a basement than the fact she’d been kidnapped. They were stuck in the basement for nearly a whole day, they’d sat side by side, Lydia had checked everything, all the exits were lined with mountain ash and even the supporting beams were made of it. Lydia had fallen asleep on his shoulder and Scott stayed on guard the whole time. The pack found them later and something changed between him and Lydia, they weren’t distant pack members. At first, it was just a little bit of comfort, Scott actually watched the notebook with her and he cried but she just patted his arm. It was awkward at first because his best friend used to be in love with her and he was in love with her best friend and in a way they sometimes felt like they were betraying them. Scott had told Stiles and he’d just smiled and said he was glad that they had someone who understood them because within a pack it was important to trust at least one person. Sure the pack was better now and they all trusted each other but back then it had been difficult to trust anyone, but now Scott can’t understand why he ever doubted that because Lydia is his best friend and he loves her._

Scott jerks a little as Lydia clicks her fingers in his face. He gives her a sheepish grin and just walks off towards her favourite shop. She catches up to him and links her arm through his; he stuffs his hand in his pocket because it’s the most comfortable position to be in when her arm is through his.

“So why are we here?”

“A gift.”

“For?”

“Stiles and Derek.”

“Why?”

“It’s their anniversary.”

“It is?”

“Yes. There throwing a dinner on Saturday and obviously were going, they said they have an announcement, so think of this as an engagement present too.”

“They’re engaged?!”

“Yes but we don’t know.”

“So then how do we know?”

“I’m Lydia Martin.”

“Right. Sorry. Do you want me to move over there?”

“Why?”

“So your ego has more space.” Scott jumped away as Lydia tried to hit him and she grumbled as he managed to dodge the blow. She walked into the shop leaving Scott trailing behind to stifle his sniggering. He followed her around and carried a few clothes before he realised none of it would ever fit Stiles & Derek.

“I thought we were shopping for the happy couple.”

“We are but I need a new outfit for the announcement. Except the panties those are for Stiles.”

“I never needed to know that information.”

“He’s your best friend how did you not already know it?”

“Stiles isn’t my best friend. He’s my brother, you know I’ll always know he’ll be there even when I’m a shitty friend, or he’ll give me advice at like 4 in the morning, he’ll never just be my best friend and brothers do not need to know those types of kinks about each other. Whereas with you, you are my best friend and I do know more kinks about you than anyone.”

“Is it really my fault you know so many?”

“No, it’s the guys you date who then feel the need to tell me. Like dude I’m not trying to steal your girlfriend, stop trying to make me jealous.”

“I still can’t believe Jonathan was jealous of you.”

“I know, I mean you think he’d be happy since I go shopping with you and I have the girly chats with you, I paint your toenails for god sake!”

“You know he even told me he wanted to be the one to buy my pads or tampons and then when I asked him too he said he was too embarrassed. Luckily you’d already bought me some.”

“Emergency ones, how does the guy not know!? That was like boyfriend 101.” Scott stopped laughing and thought about what he said. “Not that I’m like your boyfriend. I obviously just meant that I am a boy and your best friend. Like a gay best friend without the gay.” Lydia turned to him and raised her eyebrow.

“Yeah, Scott I know. You’re my best friend and yeah you do some stuff that maybe I should do with a boyfriend but you are my pack and it’s hard to trust outside of it. Especially when we’ve seen what’s outside of it, so I let you take care of me more than is comfortable for guys but I guess I’ll just have to wait till I find one who isn’t afraid of my best friend carrying emergency tampons.”

Scott beamed at her “Yeah, and no doubt you’ll find someone soon because you are beautiful and smart and everything a guy would want.”

“Even you?” Lydia gave a little smirk and walked away before he could answer but he knew it anyway, because yeah even him. Scott smiled and shook his head at her retreating back before catching up and collecting the clothes she piled into his arms.

                Lydia had sent Scott home after he stopped being helpful and just started complaining. Scott was now sat in the kitchen with Stiles. He dropped a sandwich in front of Scott and Scott smiled at him.

“So what did you do today?”

“I went shopping.”

“Alone?”

“No with Lydia.”

“Oh right.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Stiles?”

“What were you shopping for?”

“Oh…erm…new clothes.”

“Yes! Derek owes me 20 bucks!”

“What? Why?”

“You’re a terrible liar, she totally knows we're engaged!”

“You’re actually engaged?!”

“Yes we are and I knew she’d figure it out, so now Derek owes me money.”

“You two have the oddest relationship.”

“You can’t really talk about relationships.”

“So I haven’t been in one for year’s big deal.”

“Are you serious?”

“I just don’t want to be with anyone okay.”

“Oh god, you’re serious.” Stiles was about to continue with his explanation but then Derek came in and his mouth was distracted. Scott groaned out loud as Derek pushed Stiles up against the counter. Derek pulled away and Stiles faced back towards Scott as Derek’s arms wrapped around his waist. He rested his head on Stiles’s shoulder and Stiles fed him a chip over his shoulder.

“What are you guys talking about?”

“Well, 1. You owe me 20 bucks because Lydia knows were engaged and 2. Scott was just telling me about why he’s not in a relationship.”

“How did she know…Wait are you serious?”

“Yes. Why can’t you both just accept that I don’t want to be in a relationship?”

“Probably because you’re in one.”

“What? With who?” Stiles and Derek looked at each other, then looked back at Scott and smiled.

“Scott could you empty your pockets.” Scott looked at them suspiciously but emptied his pockets onto the counter. Stiles raised his eyebrows at Scott and he huffed then pulled everything out of his inside pocket. Stiles looked a little in pain as he tried to hold back a smile and Derek hid his face in his neck.

“What?”

“Why do you have three tampons?”

“Their Lyds emergency tampons.”

“Right. Why three?”

“We worked out that was how many emergency ones she needed when we went on our road trip. We stopped at a diner, they didn’t have any but I always keep some in the car, she only used three by the time we found a store like the next day. So now I keep three on me.”

“Right. Why do you have so many keys?”

“Simple. My mom’s front door, the back door and front door for here, my car, my bike and then Lydia’s house.”

“Uhuh. Is that mascara?”

“Yeah.”

“Lydia’s?”

“Well, obviously it’s from her pocket.”

“I’m sorry what?”

“The inside pocket of my jacket is for Lydia’s stuff, hence, the mascara, the tampons, emergency money, and the tissues so if she cries’s in public her make up doesn’t get ruined.”

“Hey Derek, can you empty your pockets?” Derek drops everything from his pockets onto the table. Stiles separates the items and lists them off.

“Adderall, spare key to the jeep, house keys, keys to my dad’s house, keys for his car and then finally his wallet, which has three pictures in it; one of the both of us, the pack when we finished the house and then his family. Show me your wallet Scott.” Scott pulls out his wallet and hands it over.

“Okay, so we got a picture of you and your mom at graduation, you and Lydia from your trip, the same pack picture Derek has and where the hell is this?”

“Oh, that’s Lydia with my cousins. See on our trip I thought we might as well stop to visit them, which was good actually because turned out my eldest cousin he’s 14 got bitten by a rogue alpha. I mean what are the chances but anyway he’s coming here in the summer, and anyway, they loved Lydia and she loved them, my aunt took this picture of Lydia surrounded by them and sent it to me.”

“Your aunt took pictures of the girl you brought to visit her family and then sent it to you.”

“Yeah of course!”

“And you don’t think anything of that?”

“No, my aunt loved her, she even told me to like never let her go. I mean why would I let my best friend go.” Stiles let his head drop to the table and Derek rubbed his back.

“Scott why don’t you give Stiles and me a little time to talk. You obviously have some things to go think about in your room.” Scott heaved a sigh then pushed himself out of his chair as Stiles seemed to start weeping onto the table. Derek glared at him until he rolled his eyes and left. He could still hear Stiles shouting why until he closed his door. The best thing they’d done about the house was soundproof bedrooms. Scott threw his jacket onto the back of his desk chair and sat on the edge of his bed. He pulled out his phone as it vibrated. He opened the new message.

 _Lydia_  
_Ran into Allison, we talked. Also, there’s kind of something I need to tell you about, probably should have told you sooner but dinner tonight? X_

Scott typed out a reply and sent it. _Yeah, I’ll be there at 7. X_

He turned on his TV for some sound but he really didn’t have anything to watch. He’d probably end up going to Lydia’s tonight anyway. He sat up against his pillows and just looked around his room. He had a framed picture of him and Lydia beside his bed; it was from a fun fair of all places.

_It had been a pack thing. Scott wanted to try and make the pack stronger so Stiles arranged for them all to go the fair. Lydia wasn’t happy because it was really muddy and seriously what outfit went with wellies. She’d ended up on Scott’s back for most of the night and the picture was off them beside the fast food truck. Scott has a hot dog stuffed in his mouth and Lydia’s smiling over his shoulder. Stiles had taken the picture with his phone and given it to Scott for his birthday._

Scott stared at the picture a bit longer before looking around his room again. It was pretty simple, a king bed, a large wardrobe, a chest of drawers, two bedside tables and a large armchair overlooking the back garden, there was also a small bathroom just off his room. He stood up and walked round to Lydia’s side, yes she had her own side, there was a picture of her family from when she was about 10, there was a book she’d been reading in German and under that a copy of Vogue. He looked through his drawers and Lydia used more of them than him. His socks and underwear wherein one drawer and jeans were in another. Lydia had one for her bras, knickers; one was filled with hair essentials as she put it; straighteners and curlers, her favourite hair dryer. She had one filled with flat shoes because her heels went in the bottom of the wardrobe and flats saved space in the drawer. Then the bottom drawer they shared and it was filled with mementos and photo albums and scrapbooks off their road trip. He didn’t have to check the wardrobe because he knew half of it were his clothes and half hers, it was all her favourite clothes as well because she spent so much time in his room anyway. Scott flipped the light for the bathroom and the sink was crowded with make-up that wasn’t his, deodorants that he didn’t use, the shower had body gels that he bought but wouldn’t use. There were even 2 different shampoos and 2 conditioners because it irritated him when all he could smell was strawberry shampoo on his head but he didn’t mind it as much on Lydia because she loved it. He walked out of the bathroom and sat at the end of his bed. Lydia was literally in every part of his life, he knew if he looked through the albums she would be in all of them. BBQ’s with his mom and the Sheriff sat together at every party, every meal. He pushed himself up and walked downstairs. Stiles and Derek were still in the kitchen but now they were making dinner, they didn’t stop or pause when he walked in.

“Am I dating Lydia?” Derek took the pan from Stiles as Stiles walked over to him.

“Do you want to be dating Lydia?”

“I…”

“Never thought about it.”

“Yeah.” Stiles moved Scott towards the table till they were both sitting down and he let Scott work things out. “She’s my best friend. After Allison and Kira I felt that I just hurt everyone, I dated so I just didn’t want to look for someone to date. Lydia was just looking for someone to understand her and to know what she was going through. And I think I kind of got it but neither of us was ever looking for anything and she’s my best friend. I mean I love her so much and…”

“You never thought about her like that.”

“Of course, I didn’t, you used to love her and you’re my brother.”

“But I haven’t been in love with Lydia in a long time Scott. I’m marrying Derek, who I love more than I ever thought possible and if you want to be with her, then I’m okay with that.”

“I love her.”

“I know you do dumbass, we all do. To be honest, we actually thought you guys were dating and just not telling us.”

“Seriously?”

“Well yeah, I mean you guys have a date night, you have emergency tampons for her Scott, you go on vacations together and she’s met with your entire family. And we always know when your texting each other because you both have the same little smile, and you guys always come to parties together despite the fact it means you driving across town to get her. You know her favourite food, you know what she likes to do when she’s sick, and she has all her favourite things here. Scott honestly apart from like the tampon thing the only person I know that well or have emergency things for is Derek.”

“Do you think…”

“She loves you back dude. It’s fairly fucking obvious.”

“She text me earlier, she wants to have dinner tonight and to tell me something she should have told me sooner.”

“Dude that’s awesome!”

“You think she’s gonna tell me she loves me.”

“I don’t know but I’m hoping.”

“Okay, I’m gonna go for a run. I really need it.” Stiles beamed at him and then he stripped off his clothes on his way out, chuckling at Stiles’s indignant shouts and ran. Scott ran for hours, he needed it, needed to get rid of some of the excitement. He talked to Lydia about everything but how was he supposed to just tell her he loved her, she was his best friend and what if she had known she loved him for years and he’d just seemed like a jerk. He ran until his legs felt weak and his energy had been drained, the sun was setting so he figured it would be time to get ready and drive to pick up Lydia. He ran back to the house and hosed himself off out back. Stiles really hated cleaning up mud, he grabbed the towel of the porch, and Stiles must have left him it and went inside. He ran up to his room, it was just past half five and he jumped in the shower. It never took him long to get ready, Lydia had always set up outfits for him, ones that would make his eyes pop, or showed off his body, or just matched whatever she was wearing. Since he didn’t know what she would be wearing, he put on his suit and styled his hair. He grabbed his phone and keys. He checked his phone and had two new messages.

_Stiles  
Going to the movies. Good luck with Lyds._

_Lydia  
Don’t pick me up. Meet me at the restaurant. X  _Scott frowned at Lydia’s message but figured she must have already been close to the restaurant. He jumped into his car and drove straight towards the restaurant. He parked his car in the small parking lot and took a few deep breaths before walking inside. He saw her instantly she was wearing an emerald green dress, that stopped just above her knee and her hair was curled over her shoulder. She smiled as she saw Scott and waved him over to the booth. As Scott got closer, he noticed there was a man sat beside her. His smile faded as he saw them holding hands. He dropped in across from her and she looked apologetic.

“Scott before you say anything I want to say I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about us sooner. This is Charlie and we’ve been dating for about 5 months and I should have introduced you sooner but I really like him and guys always get intimidated by you.” Scott was frozen to his seat as Lydia explained. She told him about the last five months and how she wanted to share everything with him but she was scared of losing Charlie but it didn’t matter now. Scott looked at them and then looked back at her.

“What do you mean it doesn’t matter now?” Lydia smiled at him then gripped Charlie’s hand.

“Scott I’m engaged.”


	2. Chapter Two

Scott fell against the front door as he pushed it closed with his back. He could hear the sounds of the TV playing in the living-room, movie night for the others. Allison and Isaac would probably be as far from each other as possible, Jackson would be curled into one side of the couch and Derek and Stiles would probably be making out at the other end. Scott pushed off the door and made his way into the living room, everyone was exactly where he thought they would be.

“Hey man how’d it go?”

“Not great.”

“What’s going on?”

“I didn’t get a chance to tell her I loved her.” Everyone around the room perked up and faced him.

“Why?”

“Turn’s out she’s been dating someone else for a while.”

“Scott...”

“They’re engaged.”

“Oh god, I’m so sorry.”

“I’m just gonna go to bed.” Scott smiled at everyone and then turned to go upstairs, maybe if he slept he could pretend that this hadn’t happened. The whole day could be a dream and when he wakes up, he can stay blissfully ignorant of being in love with her. Pushing the door closed behind him Scott quickly stripped off his suit and sat on his bed. A knock on his door had Scott pulling on some sweatpants when Jackson slipped into the room.

“Hey.”

“You alright?”

“Yeah.”

“Scott I’ve known Lydia for a long time, I wasn’t a great person the whole time but I loved her, still love her but I can tell you something that I’ve never been more sure of in my whole life.”

“And what’s that?”

“That I’ve never seen her happier than when she is with you. I don’t know what it is about you, frankly, I don’t get it, but its pretty fucking obvious that she loves you.”

“She’s engaged Jackson.”

“What’s his name?”

“Charlie.”

“Well, that's a stupid name. Scott, now that’s a good name.”

“What do you think I should do?”

“I think Lydia is the smartest woman I’ve ever met and she will know how she feels about you, but she will also think that she doesn’t deserve you.”

“Are you kidding me if this is about who deserves what then I will never be with her because I haven’t done enough to ever deserve spending my life with her.”

“Scott you’ve made some mistakes in the past, who the hell hasn’t. I was the biggest asshole going and I know that you and Stiles forgave me for that and I’ve never been more grateful because I have people who care about me now. Derek was a terrible alpha that was his greatest mistake, even if he tells us that most of his life is his mistake, he’s wrong Kate wasn’t his fault she was just a heartless bitch. Stiles biggest mistake was probably keeping the jeep as long as he did, he thinks it's taking you to the woods but he didn’t know what would happen and I know you don’t blame him. Allison and Isaac right now there biggest mistake is not talking to each other about how they feel because Allison thinks he hates her for leaving and Isaac just wants to know what he did to make her leave. This Charlie guy probably doesn’t deserve her at all, he will never understand Lydia Martin. You do and have for years, you’ve never given up before so don’t now.”

“I never thought I’d get a motivational speech for Jackson Whittemore.”

“Yeah well I happen to be on the Scydia train.”

“The what train?”

“Scott plus Lydia equals Scydia.”

“Stiles refers to us as that doesn’t he.”

“Yeah but it’s catchy. If it helps, he refers to himself and Derek as Sterek.”

“How are he and Derek engaged?”

“Have you heard the proposal story?”

“Why do I feel like there's going to be two versions?”

“There is. The real one and the created one.”

“What's the created?”

“Derek proposed at the clearing in the preserve under the full moon.”

“And the real one?”

“Stiles accidentally proposed with a cock ring.”

“What?”

“Apparently they had sex and Stiles was waxing poetic as usual when he just said I want to marry you and Derek said yeah sure why not and Stiles put the cock ring on him.”

“That’s a beautiful story. I can’t imagine why they aren’t using that one.”

“I know right, the other story is just so...”

“Not them. Whereas the real one is literally them.”

“Yep. Stiles doing something by accident and Derek following him into it anyway.”

“That’s love right there.”

“Thanks, Jackson. I’m just gonna go to sleep, talk to you tomorrow.”

“Yeah you kind of have to. _Sterek’s_ engagement announcement is tomorrow.”

“Oh good god.”

“Well, I will see you tomorrow.” Scott smiled as Jackson backed out of the room and pulled the door closed. Scott went about his usual nightly rituals and got ready for bed. Sleep would do him good and he could get up tomorrow with a smile on his face and be happy for Stiles and Derek. He could even find it in himself to be happy for Lydia because she deserved it after everything.

                Scott jerked awake as someone slapped him in the face.

“Ow.”

“What the hell happened yesterday?”

“Lydia.”

“Don’t Lydia me. You were not on your best behaviour yesterday. Scott, I wanted Charlie to meet you first because your opinion matters to me!”

“I know and I’m sorry for rushing out.”

“What happened?”

“Honestly, I was a little upset that you kept something this big from me.”

“That's it? Oh my god Scott I thought you didn’t like him and I can’t have you not like him because he’s already proposed and I really like him but if you didn’t like him then I’d have to break up with him because you literally mean more to me than anyone and I thought...” Scott pulled Lydia down onto the bed as her voice wavered. She fell easily and let herself be pulled against his chest as Scott stroked down her back. He thought about his words carefully, he knew that she would end it if he asked because he’d do the same for her but she was happy and he would never take that away from her.

“I like him. Charlie look’s like he makes you happy.”

“He does.”

“Then I’m glad you said yes.”

“We don’t want to wait to get married.”

“You don’t?”

“Scott if being in this life has taught me anything it's that we never know what’s gonna try and kill us next and I just don’t want to wait.”

“But I mean everything’s settled down now, we haven’t had a proper attack in years.”

“I can’t wait. Scott?”

“Yeah, Lyds?”

“I want you to walk me down the aisle.”

“What about your dad?”

“My dad’s an ass who doesn’t care about me unless it’s to get back at my mom. You're my best friend and my Alpha I can’t think of anyone better to give me away.”

“Okay, I will give you away.” Lydia’s head popped up of his chest and she gave him a blinding smile.

“Yeah?” Nodding Scott brushed a hair from her face and smiled back.

“Yeah.” Squealing Lydia threw her arms around him and thanked him, Scott’s heart swelled as he wrapped her in his arms and although it would hurt him to watch her marry Charlie he could do it if it made her happy.

“One other thing?”

“Yeah?”

“Charlie wants to meet you properly.”

“Okay.”

“So he invited you to go out with him tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Yep, just you and him.”

“Great.” False optimism was the right direction to go right now.

“I know! My two favourite guys becoming friends.” There was a lot of doubt in Scott’s mind that he and Charlie would ever be friends.

“Come on I need to get ready for the party.”

“I’m very excited for today. By the way, Stiles told me that Derek proposed under the full moon at the clearing with a picnic, how much of that is true?”

“Well, I think there was a full moon...” Lydia groaned into his chest and Scott laughed.

“Let me guess Stiles proposed to Derek’s dick or something?”

“With a cock ring!” Laughter bubbled out of Lydia’s mouth at Scott’s enthusiasm and she pushed herself up and rolled over to the side of the bed.

“You’ve got 20 minutes to get ready before Derek comes and gets you.”

“Why would Derek come get me?”

“Because you know he hates Stiles being disappointed and you not being at celebratory breakfast would disappoint Stiles.”

“I’ll be down in 19.”

“I’m counting!” Scott rolled his eyes but threw the covers back and made his way into the bathroom. In the mirror his reflection judged him on the dark smudges under his eyes, his night had been less that restful. His dreams had started out the same way, as usual, the pack happy and healthy, Stiles and Derek were usually engaged in some sort of PDA, Jackson talking with Danny and Ethan, Allison and Isaac were talking again and Scott was always off to the side with Lydia. Last night though his dream had Scott being pulled further away from the pack as they continued on laughing and joking with each other. He sighed as he scrubbed a hand over his face and pushed away from the sink.

                19 minutes later Scott was walking into the kitchen with a smile on his face. Stiles was already sat at the table waiting for his breakfast and Scott snorted a laugh as Derek tried to put everything out but kept getting distracted by Stiles.

“Ahem!” They both startled and turned to face Scott.

“Your dad coming over?”

“On his way with Melissa.”

“Good. So I guess by the state of your neck you had a good night?”

“Der likes to make sure people know I’m his.”

“I’m well aware.”

“I don’t mind it, though, obviously.”

“Pretty sure you too aren’t ever gonna break up, though.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“Jackson told me about Sterek.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Pretty sure when a couple actually comes up with a joint name for themselves there in it for the long haul.”

“Actually, Stiles calls us that I refuse to.” Derek slid into the seat beside Stiles and dropped the plate of bacon onto the table just as Melissa and the Sheriff walked in through the door. Lydia, Isaac, Allison and Jackson soon made their way in from the living room and took their places at the table.

“Okay. So you probably already guessed why we invited you all here but to make it official Derek and I are engaged!” A series of money was exchanged around the table and Stiles huffed and slumped in his seat.

“Really?”

“Son I’m sorry but it was easy money for some of us.”

“What was the bet?”

“Some of us said you’d get married first and the others said you’d have kids first.”

“What makes you think we even want kids?”

“Cause none of us are blind.”

“I don’t know dad you’re getting on in years.”

“I can still kick your ass kiddo.”

“Only cause I'm worried about you breaking a hip.”

“You know I wonder if Mrs M ever figured out who set her garden on fire?”

“You wouldn’t! That was an accident and you know it!”

“She would kill me and I’m your only son!”

“I’ve still got Scott and Derek.” Everyone turned to look at Derek as his fork clattered to the hardwood floor.

“Sorry.”

“Der you okay?”

“I’m fine. Just excuse me for a second.” Derek pushed away from the table and made his way out the back door.

“I’m just gon...”

“Stiles I’ll go. Tell everyone the proposal story.” Scott walked through the doors to where Derek was sitting on the porch steps. He sat down beside him and let their shoulders brush.

“You alright?”

“I just didn’t...I haven’t...It’s been a long time since someone referred to me as their son.”

“Derek you know we love you right? We're a pack and it wouldn’t be the same without you.”

“I know and I don’t know where I’d be if I didn’t have all of you but I just never realised he thought of me as...”

“His family.”

“Yeah.”

“You know me and John were out in town a few months ago. We got dinner at the diner and as always Lisa asked how things were going in his life. Do you know what he said?”

“What?”

“He said he was currently proud because his son had gone through the academy and passed with flying colours and he would be starting work at the station soon. Lisa smiled and said she didn’t realise Stiles went to the academy, John laughed and told her he meant you. He was so proud of you Derek whether you realised it or not, he loves you as much as he loves Stiles.”

“I should probably go back in shouldn’t I?”

“Stiles gets it, Derek, he knows how hard it can be, to feel like you’re replacing your family with another. It took him a little while to accept that if he accepted my mom with his dad, she wouldn’t be replacing his mom.”

“I know. You know Scott I don’t think I’ve ever thanked you.”

“For what?”

“For Stiles. I’ve always known it was you who set us up.”

“Oh.”

“Stiles always thought it was Lydia.”

“How’d you know?”

“I could smell your scent on my phone. Couldn’t figure out why till I got that message from Stiles.”

“So you knew it was me texting both of you.”

“Yep.”

“And you went anyway.”

“You’re Stiles’ best friend I figured if you were trying to set us up then you probably had good reason to believe he would turn up.”

“You two were a pain in my ass. You were so obvious to everyone but yourselves.”

“And now were getting married.”

“Now you’re getting married.” Derek pushed himself up and turned to head back into the house, he stopped and looked down at Scott. “Do you know what you’re gonna do about Lydia?”

“She’s happy Derek I won’t take that away from her.” Derek squeezed his shoulder and slipped back inside to join the others. Scott took a deep breath and then followed Derek inside. The rest of breakfast went off without a hitch.

                After breakfast everyone had gone their separate ways, mostly everyone had scattered from the house leaving Stiles and Derek to enjoy themselves. Lydia had excused herself to have coffee with Charlie, John and Melissa had to go to work, Jackson and Isaac decided to go see a film and that left Scott and Allison. They had agreed to go for a walk through the preserve, they walked until they came to the cliff they used to meet at.

“Can you believe how long it's been?”

“Not in the slightest. At least, things are easier now.”

“Yeah. No kanimas. No Alpha packs. No dark spirits.”

“Were just regular adults now.”

“Well as regular as a hunter and an alpha werewolf can be.” Allison smiled and sat on one of the larger rocks covering the area. Scott draped his jacket over her shoulders and sat beside her.

“Thanks. Scott, I need to tell you something.”

“You knew about Charlie.” Allison’s head whipped around so quickly Scott thought she might hurt herself.

“How did you know?”

“When Lydia asked me to meet her she mentioned she’d talked to you. It’s okay Allison.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, it’s just Lydia has trusted me with anything like that in a long time and I just want her friendship back.”

“I’m not mad. I understand why you did it.”

“I could of at least warned you, I know you were planning to tell her you loved her.”

“Allison it's okay. I’m happy she’s happy.”

“I feel like we’ve gone from supernatural drama’s to the stuff we should have been dealing with when we were still teenagers.”

“Why can’t I still be in love with you?”

“Because we changed. Maybe we would be if we were both still doe-eyed and innocent.”

“I don’t even remember that guy.”

“Well, I never knew you before the whole werewolf thing so I don’t either.”

Scott started to laugh beside her “I was so bad at lacrosse. You only ever saw the star of the game but man I couldn’t even run the pitch before I needed my inhaler.”

“I bet I would have liked that guy.”

“He was kinda dorky. You saw my hair.”

“Hey, I liked your hair! I know Lydia did when you guys made out.”

“Oh my god she told you about that?”

“Of course, she did I was her best friend. She said you were a good kisser and she liked that she could grip on to your hair.”

“I don’t know how to feel about this.”

“Maybe that’s what you need to do just kiss her. Remind her how good you are.”

“Lydia doesn’t feel the same as me, Alli.”

“Scott Lydia may be the smartest person I know but when it comes to you, you two are as dumb as each other.”

“Thanks.”

“I’m serious. You’re so obvious about it yet you didn’t even realise till Stiles mentioned it. Lydia just needs someone to mention it and she’ll notice.”

“Maybe you need to take your own advice.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“You and Isaac?”

“I don’t...”

“Allison it’s fairly obvious how you two feel about each other. I don’t know why you don’t just talk it out.”

“I up and left him, Scott. How am I supposed to just apologise for that!”

“By saying ‘Isaac, I’m sorry I left. I was scared and I needed to leave.’ to his face.”

“It won’t be that easy.”

“Of course, it won’t. You two need to have a proper talk and get everything out and see what you want because the way you both started sure as hell wasn’t a good time to start a relationship.”

“I know that okay. I know that in the middle of the shit storm that was Beacon Hills we shouldn’t have started anything. Isaac still hadn’t forgiven me for my part in Boyd and Erica and I still didn’t 100% trust werewolves.”

“And now?”

“You guys are my pack and family I trust you more than anyone and Isaac still lost his friends but I know he doesn’t blame me anymore.”

“You should ask him out or maybe to be your date for the wedding?”

“Which one?”

“Probably Lydia’s I think she already has a church booked. Whereas Stiles and Derek don’t even have a date.”

“That girl works fast!”

“Its Lydia what do you expect? She already has an acceptance speech ready for her fields medal, her wedding was probably a weekend project.”

“She does like to be prepared. What time is it?”

“Just after two.”

“We’ve been out here for ages.”

“Yeah but the walk up here took a lot longer since we wanted to avoid going back to the house early.”

“Oh god. You know I know the bedrooms are soundproof but sometimes I swear I can hear them.”

“I know how you feel. It's worse when they forget you’re in the house asleep so they’ll do it...”

“...in any room downstairs and as soon as you open the door you can hear everything...”

“...and you have to stay in your room till they're done!”

“Exactly!”

“Come on we should head back and help set up for tonight’s party.”

“You know Charlie is coming right?”

“Yeah. But on the upside so are Ethan and Danny.”

“What? When did Stiles call them?”

“He didn’t. I wanted to make sure they didn’t miss the party!”

“That’s great of you Scott. Are you doing a speech?”

“I’ve had my best man speech ready the minute those idiots kissed.”

“They are pretty forever aren’t they?”

“They deserve it.” Scott hopped off the rock and grabbed Allison’s hand as she jumped down beside him. They walked back towards the house, the silence surrounded them and they could hear the animals in the area scurrying around, the rabbit darting across the path in front of them and neither of them felt they needed to talk, they were comfortable just walking.

                By nine o’clock the party was in full swing and most of the guests had arrived at the party bringing last minute gifts and food with them. Derek and Stiles had been swamped with people the moment they’d come downstairs, they’d been replaying the fake proposal story constantly to everyone that asked. Everyone cooed at Derek and how romantic it was that he proposed to Stiles like that. They both just laughed and agreed with whatever the people were saying.

“Hey.” Scott smiled and turned to face Lydia and Charlie, he’d heard them arrive half an hour ago but had avoided talking to them.

“You guys enjoying yourselves?”

“Yeah, we tried to talk to Stiles and Derek but they’ve spent half the night talking to pretty much everyone in town.”

“Yeah I think they're all just happy that Stiles is keeping out of trouble.”

“Oh if only they knew!”

“They probably wouldn’t believe us.”

“No, they wouldn’t. Oh, I gotta go Danny just got here.” Scott pressed a kiss to Lydia’s cheek and pushed past her to reach Danny and Ethan.

“You guys made it!”

“Of course, we did! Like we were gonna miss this. Besides you wouldn’t give me any details on the phone, how did the proposal go down?”

“Basically, it involved Derek’s dick and a cock ring!”

“I expected nothing less.”

“There surrounded by the town but I’m pretty sure if Stiles see’s you’re here he’s gonna part the sea of people to get to you!”

“Okay well, I am gonna go find him!” Danny clapped Scott on the back and Ethan shook his hand then they were off to find Stiles and Derek. Scott heard the shriek of Danny’s name when Stiles saw him, it had been a while since Danny had come home. Scott walked around the party for a bit longer, he talked to a few of his old neighbours, people he knew worked with his mom, he stopped to speak to Deaton a little but then John was ushering him into the living-room to give his speech. John stood on the oak wood coffee table and cleared his throat. The room immediately got quieter and John spoke.

“Okay now I don’t have a long speech because that is Scott’s job as best man, he is the best man right?” Stiles screamed of course he is, over the people and everyone laughed “Right. Just checking. Now I just want to say that I am overjoyed for Stiles and Derek and that I am so proud of you both. Derek, you were a little rough around the edges when I first met you but I can’t think of anyone else I would trust to have my back in the field.” John cleared his throat before he continued “Stiles your mother and I always knew you’d grow up to be an amazing man and I can honestly say neither of us could have imagined the man you are because you are the bravest, smartest, strongest person I know. And I know life hasn’t always been easy for you but you never gave up so I can safely say that your mother is so proud of you because I have never been prouder. Now enough of me talking, Scott is here for the real speech.” John stepped down and Scott immediately took his place. Stiles rushed to hug his dad and Derek followed to thank him. They all turned to listen to Scott’s speech.

“Well, you should all know that this speech is not only for the engagement party but the wedding as well because knowing these two it could be years and you’ll all forget that my speech is recycled.” Everyone chuckled at him and Scott smiled “Seriously though I have known Stiles since kindergarten, he tried to beat Jackson up when he threatened me and he’s been my best friend ever since. I stuck with Stiles through his crush on Miss Lydia Martin,” Lydia bowed as everyone laughed and looked at her “I was with him when his mom passed away. I stayed with him the summer he broke his leg because he thought he could fly but, more importantly, Stiles stuck by me as well. He stayed with me when my dad left, he carried around an extra inhaler for me, he joined the lacrosse team because I wanted to and he stayed my best friend even when I got my first girlfriend and became a pretty shitty excuse for one. Now you’re probably wondering where in the hell I’m going with all of this and I’m gonna get to it but first I want to tell you about Derek as well. Derek came into our lives after we kind of accused him of murder.” There were chuckles around the room as Derek shouted twice “Okay we accused him twice! But in our defence he dressed like a criminal but over the years, Derek became a friend and, more importantly, family. Now honestly if someone said to me at 16 that I would be friends with Derek Hale I would have laughed but today I stand here happy to say you are like the big brother I never knew I wanted. You mock me sometimes, you push me about but you’re also there for me when I need you, whether it’s saving my ass or just girl problems. So knowing these two as long as I have, I can honestly say that they are never happier than when they are together and I hope” Scott flicked his eyes to meet Lydia’s and smiled “that I find someone that makes me that happy. I think I speak for everyone when I say we know you will spend many years together. That you overcome the fights you have with very loud make-up sex,” Everyone laugh as they were all aware of the pair’s antics around the town “that you fall more in love every day and that you continue to enjoy each other’s company. To the future of Derek and Stiles.” A chorus of to Derek and Stiles travelled around the room and one loud STEREK came from Stiles. Derek rolled his eyes but pulled his fiancé close as he swayed a little. Scott walked over to them and smiled.

“How much has he drank?”

“I am fine! I’m just excited! Scott man thank you so much, the speech was great!”

“You’re my brother Stiles I had to make sure I got the heartstrings. I saw some tear-filled eyes in the audience, I’m looking at you, Derek.” Derek punched Scott in the shoulder but brought him into a hug as Scott swayed back on his feet.

“Really Scott thank you.”

“It’s no problem.” Scott clapped them both on the back and then ushered them off back into the crowd, he squeezed past some people and made his way out to the back porch. There wasn’t anyone out there so Scott just took in the surrounding area, there were a few animals in the area and Scott’s wolf wanted to chase them but he stayed on the porch and looked at the sky. Clouds moved across the sky and revealed stars, easier to see without the usual light pollution. He tensed as someone pushed through the door with a scent not instantly recognizable but he quickly noticed the scent of Lydia overlapping the person's normal scent.

“Charlie, enjoying yourself?”

“Yeah, you?”

“My brother’s getting married how could I not?”

“Right. I was going to offer to get lunch with you tomorrow to get to know you but I don’t think that’s necessary is it?”

“No, I don’t think it will be.”

“It would be pretty difficult to be friends with someone when they're marrying the woman you love.”

“That can be hard.”

“She loves you as well you know. I mean she doesn’t realise it, at first, I thought she was trying to get over you but then I realised that she doesn’t even know.”

“But you do?”

“I do. It’s the way she talks about you, it’s like her whole body lights up, her eyes seem brighter, her actions become more animated, even her skin seems to glow and it’s all because of you. And I know you feel the same, I doubt she’ll think much of you looking at her during your speech but I could see it, could see it at dinner the way you seemed almost defeated when she told you. I can see why none of her other relationships last, no one can compete with you.”

“You’re trying.”

“No, I’m not. See that’s the thing Scott I’ve accepted that I will never beat you. She’ll never love me like she does you but then I’m not about to make her aware of that, she’s an incredible person and I can live with being second best if I get to be with her.”

“Do you think that’s fair?”

“No. But then if I were a more selfless man I would tell her.”

“And if I were a more selfish man I would take her from you.” Charlie nodded as confirmation that Scott wasn’t about to tell Lydia and made his way back into the party. Scott stayed out on the porch until the door opened again, Derek came to stand beside him and handed him a beer.

“This is your party.”

“Stiles can handle it. Plus you’re more important than about 99% of the people in there.”

“1% the pack?”

“Yeah.” They sat down on the porch steps, mimicking him and Derek from this morning, only, this time, it was about Scott.

“Thanks, Derek.” Derek bumped his shoulder and they spent the rest of the party listening to the sounds of the forest and catching occasional conversation from inside. If Derek noticed when Scott broke down just a little he never mentioned it, just moved a little closer to comfort him.


	3. Chapter 3

The following weeks were a blur for Scott. He’d been rushing around with Lydia to plan her perfect wedding. As expected Stiles and Derek had decided to hold off on the wedding plans for at least a year so Lydia was steaming ahead with hers. Apparently the pack would need a sufficient amount of time to get over the amazingness that would be her wedding to go to Stiles and Derek’s.

Lydia had gone through eleven different wedding themes before finally deciding she wanted duck egg blue as the main colour scheme. Scott hadn’t really noticed the difference between the duck egg blue and the baby blue and the ocean blue but he wasn’t about to bring that up. Especially not after Stiles had mentioned it and almost lost an eye. The wedding was going to be held in the only church in town something she was a little apprehensive about. Considering all of their parents had gotten married there and how they turned out, Lydia was starting to get convinced that it was a bad omen. Scott had had to calm Lydia down three times now. The invitations had been sent two weeks ago and Scott had been calling everyone that hadn’t sent their reply immediately because ‘I need to do the seating chart, Scott! It’ll all fall apart if I don’t’. They had decided on a traditional three tier white frosting cake with lemon buttercream because Lydia really loved lemon. There were two bridesmaids although Scott only knew of Allison, Lydia was keeping the other a secret, but the dresses were pale blue and flowed around her legs when she walked. She looked absolutely gorgeous, which had somewhat confused Scott.

“I thought the whole point of bridesmaids was to make them look ugly so you looked even better.”

“Are you saying that I need help looking good?”

“No. Not at all. You look amazing.”

“That’s what I thought. And the reason my bridesmaids look so amazing is because this wedding will be perfect. Also, I’m not remotely worried about how I look.”

“You’re not?”

“No. I look amazing every day; in a tailored dress, I’ll look even better. Everyone will be too busy looking at me to even notice my bridesmaids.”

That was how Scott found himself sitting in a bridal shop. The dress had taken weeks to make, Lydia had brought the design in the day after she was engaged and they started on it immediately. That didn’t really surprise Scott since there were not an awful lot of weddings in Beacon Hills. Scott had been sat on the tiny couch for nearly half an hour because Lydia had to inspect the dress first which actually only took a few minutes so Scott figured she was either nervous or couldn’t get it on.

He could hear her rustling in the changing room and the moment her heart rate spiked slightly. “Lydia?” He was stood up and ready to storm in when the curtain was pushed back and Scott dropped back onto the couch with a thud. She moved across the room and stepped up onto the small pedestal and looked at herself in the mirrors covering the wall.

“What do you think?” He thought she looked incredible, her hair cascaded in long waves down her back the strawberry-blonde bright against the white of the dress. It was strapless and laced up at the back with a ball-gown silhouette and it fit her perfectly. She was watching him with wide, expectant eyes and he wanted to answer her, wanted to tell her that she looked ethereal, that she was right because right now he never wanted to look anywhere else. She was going to walk down that aisle and there wouldn’t be a single person not looking at her because this was just her in the dress and there weren’t enough words to describe how she looked. The dress made him want to tell her everything, tell her he loved her, tell her that it should be him, that dress should be for their wedding.

“Please tell me you’re not crying because I look bad.” He swiped his hand across his cheek and he hadn’t even noticed the tears that had slipped from his eyes. He gave her a small smile and shook his head.

“You could never look bad in anything. And this…makes me want to shove Charlie out the way and be the person standing at the altar.” She rolled her eyes and laughed, passing his words off as a joke but Scott ducked his head at his honesty. She turned back towards the mirror and looked at herself from different angles. Scott watched her spin and forced a smile onto his face but all he could think was _I’m sorry I’m in love with you_.

                Scott and Lydia parted after dress shopping. Lydia told him all about Charlie’s parents coming into town, they wanted to get to know the town before the wedding next month. Of course, they absolutely loved Lydia; they thought she was charming and sweet and mature beyond her years. Scott headed back to the house as he had no other plans for the day. When he pulled up to the house, there was an unfamiliar black car parked beside Derek’s Toyota. He pulled up and headed inside the house, there were quiet voices coming from the kitchen and then the sound of Stiles dropping a cup. Scott rolled his eyes and walked towards the kitchen, he stopped in the doorway as he took in the occupants of the kitchen. Stiles quickly left the room with a pat on Scott’s shoulder and Scott focused on the woman standing near the counter.

“Kira?”

“Hi. I know I’m supposed to tell you I’m on your territory but…” Kira cut off as Scott crossed the room and pulled her into a hug. He hadn’t seen her in so long, hadn’t even known where she was and now she was here stood in his kitchen. She let out a breath against his neck then wrapped her arms around his waist. He doesn’t know how long they stood there but he slid his hands to her arms and pushed away from her but kept the contact.

“I thought you weren’t coming back?”

“I wasn’t. But then Lydia found me.”

“Lydia? She invited you to the wedding?”

“She asked me to be her bridesmaid. Apparently anyone who has fought by her side on her darkest days deserves to stand by her side on her happiest.”

“How did she…”

“I don’t know. I didn’t think anyone knew where I was but then she is Lydia Martin.” Scott nodded his head and smiled at his once girlfriend. Kira gave him a small smile and then looked down at where he was idly running his hands up and down her arms; he gave a short laugh and dropped his hands.

“Sorry, it’s just nice to know your okay.”

“There was a lot of times that I wanted to call you. See how everyone was and just- but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I couldn’t bring myself to call the people I abandoned.”

“Kira you never abandoned us! We completely understood that you had to leave, hell even Allison left. We knew you needed to leave.”

“I’m just so sorry.”

“It’s okay. It’s always been okay.” Scott shook his head but hugged her again, he wanted to ask how long was she was staying, whether she was going to leave straight after the wedding or was she sticking around but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He was just happy to have her back here.

“Do you wanna go get something to eat?”

“I’d love to.”

                They went to Macy’s Diner. Scott was here nearly every week with Stiles or his mom but Kira hadn’t been in years so she looked a little amazed as she looked around. They sat in a booth at the back close to the emergency exit but a clear view of the front; it was a habit for them to find the exits wherever they went, it made them feel safer to know they could escape.

“This place hasn’t changed at all.”

“It’s Beacon Hills I’m pretty sure the last time this place had a makeover was when it opened in 1956.”

“You’re probably right.”

“I know.” They were interrupted by the waitress but they just smiled and placed their order. She smiled told them they were a cute couple and left to get their drinks.

“I agree with her. We’re adorable.”

“Yeah, we’re better than cute. So I hear you're going to the wedding alone?”

“I wonder where you heard that.”

“I think she’s just worried. I mean your Scott, Alpha werewolf, works on helpless animals and you’re going to Lydia’s wedding alone.”

“Why am I getting the impression you’re not just here to be a bridesmaid?”

“She may have hinted that I should ask you to the wedding.”

“Of course, she did. Kira I really don’t mind going alone. You are free to go find a attractive single man to take.”

“I know. And I don’t need to go find a attractive single man because I already have you and you’re better than some random guy.”

“I really don’t-”

“Scott shut up. We’re going to the wedding together and we’re going to sit with Stiles and Derek and dance and eat great food and get a little drunk.”

“Fine. I’ll be your date.”

“Like you had a choice.” Scott stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed as their food was brought over to the table. Scott asked a few questions as they ate but other than that they stayed silent and enjoyed each other’s company.

                After eating, they decided to go for a walk through town. Kira had a lot of bad memories here but she also had some good and despite everything she had missed certain things about being here. They were looking in the window of one of the antique shops when someone tapped them on their shoulders. They spun round and came face to face with Lydia and Charlie. Kira looked delighted to be seeing them and meeting Charlie for the first time but Scott just looked uncomfortable. Lydia made the initial introductions and then pulled Scott over to the side leaving Kira to interrogate Charlie.

“You’re not mad that I didn’t tell you right?”

“Lydia I could never be mad at you for anything.”

“I know but I could have warned you.”

“You could have also warned me that you asked her to be my date for the wedding.”

“Huh, I guess I could have done that.”

“I told you I didn’t need a date for the wedding.”

“I know you did but Scott I didn’t want you to be alone. I mean Stiles and Derek will probably have sex and with love in the pack Allison and Isaac will most likely pull their heads out of their asses and then there’d be you.”

“I have my mom and John.”

“I doubt there going to be sitting around with you. At least now you have someone to sit and dance with and to obviously help fend off all the single girls there.”

“I don’t need to fend off any single girls.”

“Well, not anymore because Kira will be there.”

“Lydia-”

“Please, Scott. I just want you to be happy.”

“Fine. If it’s what you want, I will go with Kira.”

“Thank you.” Lydia pressed a kiss to his cheek and pulled him back over to Kira and Charlie. She hugged Kira and explained that they had to go but she’d be over at the house to see her later. Kira and Scott stood side by side on the sidewalk and watched as the couple walked away, Kira waited till they turned the corner before she spoke.

“So that’s why you don’t want to take a date.” Scott let his head drop forward and Kira patted his shoulder consolingly, he didn’t think he’d been _that_ obvious. “It all makes so much sense now.” He looked over at Kira and she looked thoughtful.

“What?”

“When I was talking to Stiles this morning he mentioned a couple things. Basically, he filled me in on everything that was going on with the pack and when we got to you, he told me that you had found the love of your life. When I asked how long you two had been together, he said oh there not, it’s very complicated. At first, I thought he meant you were still in love with Allison but I mean you were only talking to her for a few minutes and I thought you were just going to drop to the floor and propose.”

“Oh come on I’m not that bad.”

“Sure you’re not. Why didn’t you tell her?”

“When I figured it out she was already engaged to Charlie. Who knows by the way.”

“Oh no yeah, I know that. When I was watching you, he coughed and then went ‘Don't worry I know how they feel about each other’. We didn’t say much after that.”

“Surprising.”

“How about we go and get really drunk?” Scott looks down at her and smiles. God, he’s missed her so much.

“That sounds great.” She beams up at him and then pulls him down the street. This will be good for him; he needs this, to just forget about Lydia and her wedding.

                 Scott hasn’t drunk that much wolfsbane alcohol since graduation and it’s not until now that he remembers why. He knows the hangover will be gone in a few hours but right now his head feels like it’s in a trash compactor. Scott pushes himself up onto his elbow and drags his hand down his face, he stills as a groan comes from the other side of the bed. He turns his head as slowly as possible and looks over at the person in his bed. Kira is on her front, the sheet pushed down to her lower back showing Scott that she’s not wearing a whole lot, a quick check reveals he isn’t either. Oh god, he can’t remember what the hell he did last night. There’s a knock on the door followed by Lydia’s voice asking if she can come in.

“Erm…I’m not decent!” Like that’s ever stopped her. She pushes the door open and she’s reading something as she comes in.

“Hey, have you seen…oh, I guess you have.”

“This is so not what it looks like.”

“No. Do not let me bother you.” She winks at him as she leaves the room and Scott drops back onto the bed and sighs. Scott closes his eyes and tries to think of the last thing he remembers.

_“I am in love with a woman.”_

_“Is that right?”_

_“Yes! And she is marrying this other man who just…just…will never understand her.”_

_“But you do?”_

_“I do! I know what she needs. I know what to do when she’s sick. Or sad. Or feeling world dominaty. Is that a word? Dominaty.”_

_“Look,_ _kid, no dominaty is not a word but feel free to try and make it one. And I don’t know who this girl is but if she’s getting married then maybe you should try and move on.”_

_“I know.”_

Scott is pretty sure that was the first bar they’d gone to and he knows that the bartender had given him another round of shots because she felt sorry for him. Maybe that’s what did him in because he doesn’t remember a lot of after that, just bits.

_“My name is Scott McCall and this is Kira Yuka…Yuki…McCall. She is my wife.”_

_“Where are your rings?”_

_“The shop.”_

_“Sir I cannot let you or…your wife…in to the building.”_

_“And why not?”_

_“You’re both drunk.”_

_“Am not!”_

_“Sir, your wife just threw up in that bush.”_

He’s not even sure where that was. Just knows he dragged Kira there because it looked fun.

_“I need to get over Lydia. I should move on to someone else.”_

_“What about that guy?”_

_“Still interested in women Kira.”_

_“Nooo for me! He is hot.”_

_“You’re so drunk! That’s a ma…manqu…maneq…doll in a shop.”_

_“But…look at that bulge!”_

_“Mine is bigger and realer.”_

_“Prove it!”_

_“Fine!”_

Oh god, he really hopes he didn’t go through with that. But what if that was it? What if he showed Kira his dick and she took one look and wanted him!

“You’re an idiot.”

“I said that out loud didn’t I?”

“Yes. And do you seriously think I would take one look at your penis and have sex with you?”

“I don’t know maybe.”

“We didn’t have sex moron.”

“But you’re…naked.”

“Did you look at me while I was sleeping?”

“What? No!”

“I’m watching you McCall.”

“So we didn’t have sex?”

“God no. You spent the whole night talking about moving on from Lydia but you didn’t exactly get far.”

“What do you mean?”

“At first, I stopped you but then I realised you were sabotaging yourself anyway. You just kept telling them how amazing Lydia looked in her wedding dress and it should be you waiting for her at the end of the aisle. So then I deemed it okay for me to drink, hence why I am not hung over right now.”

“No, but I’m sure you drank the same as me.”

“Nope. All my drinks were virgin until I was sure you weren’t about to screw just anyone.”

“Okay. But why are you naked?”

“Oh because I can’t actually hold my drink that well and I threw up on my dress. So I just took it off and then went to sleep. However I have no idea why you’re naked.”

“Dammit. Maybe I just wanted to be naked.”

“Maybe. I need a shower.”

“You can use mine I’m gonna see if Lydia is still here.”

“Lydia’s here?”

“She kind of walked in earlier. She thinks we had sex.”

“Yeah you should explain that.” Kira pulled the sheet up with her as she stood and made her way to the bathroom. Scott sighed and grabbed a pair of sweatpants from a chair and pulled them on.

Stiles and Isaac were sat in the living-room when he got downstairs. They were sat close together on the couch watching what looked like wedding pictures.

“What’s going on?”

“Scott you’re finally awake!”

“Yes? What are you watching?”

“Oh were looking for a photographer for Lydia, apparently her’s cancelled.”

“Okay cool.”

“Dude don’t forget you have to apologise to Derek.”

“What for?”

“Don’t tell me you don’t remember!”

“Remember what?”

“Oh my god you don’t! That is amazing!

“Want to tell me what’s going on?”

“Okay, so last night after you and Kira came in we thought that was it because you both went straight upstairs. But then later you came stumbling downstairs buck naked talking about how you were going to go to Lydia’s and win her over with your body. Then you proceeded to pass out outside and since I can’t carry you, Derek had to carry your naked ass to bed again.”

“Oh god. How mad was he?”

“Well he was pretty upset but I, on the other hand, got laid as he wanted to forget seeing you in all your glory so I love you, man.”

“That’s gonna be a fun conversation. Hey, where’s Lydia?”

“She is with Charlie. Apparently there showing his parents around or something.”

“Oh okay.”

“Why?”

“I just need to clear something up.”

“Is it that you slept with Kira?”

“She told you!”

“Yeah. She…er…seemed really happy about her matchmaking skills actually.”

“She did?”

“Yeah. Sorry man.”

“No, it’s fine. I mean how else would she react, it’s not like she was going to be jealous or anything.”

“Scott…”

“It’s fine Stiles. She loves Charlie and I just need to accept that and move on.”

“Doesn’t mean it doesn’t suck. I can’t even imagine what it would be like watching Derek be in love with someone else.”

“Probably because that’s completely impossible.”

“About as impossible as you sleeping with Kira while you’re in love with Lydia?”

“We just slept in the same bed.”

“I figured as much.”

“I’ll talk to you guys later.”

“See ya.” Scott gave a small wave and backed out of the room. He really wanted to just blow off some steam and a run would be best so he might as well ask Kira along.

                They ran the preserve twice to work out every last bit of stress within Scott but by the time they go back to the house he was stressing out again because he could hear Lydia in the house. They slowed as they came out of the trees and Scott sits on the steps of the house as Kira continues on inside. He can hear Kira telling Lydia where he is and then the tell-tale click of her heels. She sits down beside him and a little part of him wants to be mad at her for falling for Charlie.

“So…”

“You and Kira?”

“There is no me and Kira. We slept together but just actually slept not sex.”

“Oh. Well, it’s only been two days I’m sure it’ll happen soon.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Scott I know you're still hung up on her. I mean you haven’t dated anyone since she left, why else would you be single all this time.”

“You think I’m still hung up on her?”

“It’s fairly obvious. I mean if anyone was going to know you were in love with someone it would be me.”

“You think I love her!”

“Well yeah. I mean you must do if you’ve been pining for years.”

“Lydia I’m not in love with Kira.”

“You don’t have to lie to me anymore Scott. I know the past couple months must have been hard what with your friends getting engaged and then you were still in love with her but couldn’t have her.”

“I already knew I couldn’t have her.”

“I know but now you can. She’s here and you two can talk about everything, maybe give the relationship a go without all the crazy of this town.”

“I don’t deserve her. I never will and I am in love and I can’t have what I want but it doesn’t matter anyway because I don’t deserve her. She’s so much better than me and I just want her to be happy and she’s going to be.”

“Scott McCall don’t you ever think you’re not good enough for someone! You are the strongest, smartest, bravest person I know and if she can’t see that then fine. We’ll find you someone else but that might be difficult because if you want to base it on what you deserve, then you’ll never have anyone. Because no one deserves you, there is no one good enough for you.”

“I can think of one person.”

“Yeah? Who?” He smiled at her, he could tell her, he could announce it in front of a house full of his friends but he won’t.

“Stiles.” A little burst of laughter breaks out of her lips and ruins the serious face she was trying to hold.

“You’re an idiot. But I love you anyway.”

“And I love you.” _More than you realise._

                The next month was basically the same as the few before it, they were filled with wedding planning except this time the parents were involved. Lydia’s’ parents and Charlie’s parents came to blows over the colour scheme and the flowers and the invites and the location. Essentially everything that they hadn’t picked they hated. Lydia ignored them all and kept to the wedding she wanted. All of the invites had been returned or replied to over the phone so everything was ready for the big day. Scott and Kira were spending more time together and this only cemented Lydia’s view of them. Scott had explained everything to Kira just so she would be prepared for Lydia’s inevitable questions. Lydia had forced Allison and Isaac to do some basic communication before her wedding so they now said ‘Hey’, ‘Thanks’, ‘Bye’, ‘Pass the salt, please’ to each other. It wasn’t much but it was a hell of a lot better than staring at each other uncomfortably till the one of them left the room. Stiles and Derek were exactly the same only now every time someone walked in on them having sex in the living room Stiles claimed it was engagement sex. Jackson was Jackson, he and his girlfriend were happy dating and he was just happy to be surrounded by the pack. Lydia’s wedding was probably the only thing stressing everyone out, of course, Lydia just assumed it was because they were waiting for her to lose it at some point but it was all because of Scott and his damn feelings. They kept expecting him to blurt out his feelings to her but he wasn’t going to do that because he was moving on. Besides Lydia’s wedding was only two days away once she was married it would make everything that much more real. He would really be able to accept that she married Charlie and he was going to spend his life making her happy.

Everything was perfect; of course, no one had really doubted it wouldn’t be. The guests were gathered in the church waiting for Lydia to walk through the white wooden doors and make her way down the aisle. Scott would be by her side and he would give her to Charlie. That’s exactly what she had asked him to do and that’s what he had been prepared to do, that’s what they’d rehearsed. He even had a speech for her reception, it talked about how wonderful she was and how much she deserves to be happy and how great Charlie is. Except now Scott’s beside her and there waiting outside the doors for the music to change and he can’t do this. He can’t give a speech about how much some other guy deserves her; he can’t tell her that she’s just wonderful because she’s not. She’s so much more, yes she is wonderful and beautiful and incredibly smart but she’s more than just everything on the outside. She’s the little scrunch to her nose when she eats blueberries, she’s too much milk in her coffee, she’s warming her socks in the microwave when it rains, she’s starting too many books that she never knows which to finish first, and there is so much more that he knows. The most important thing he knows is that he will always be in love with her and no matter how much he says he needs to move on, he won’t. He knows he’ll have to apologise to her later but he can’t watch her marry someone else.

“I can’t walk you down the aisle, Lydia.”

“Scott the wedding is about to start this is not the time to joke.”

“I’m not joking. I can’t give you away to Charlie.”

“Why? You said you liked him.”

“I do. But…I love you.” Scott stepped forward before she could speak and cupped her face. She tilted her head to look up at him and he pressed forward till his lips met hers. It’s a brief press of lips before Scott pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. He brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and felt her let out a shaky breath against him. He pushed out of her space and Lydia didn’t open her eyes till she heard the door to the church slam shut.


	4. Chapter 4

The music was playing. The music that she was going to walk down the aisle to, where she’d get married to the perfect man and have a perfect life. The doors were pulled open and she pasted a smile on her face. Her guests were all standing and smiling at her. Charlie looked perfect in his suit and she could already see their future together. Her future fields’ medal, the house they would buy together, the children they would have. It wasn’t the first time she’d thought about her future but it was the first time Scott wasn’t a part of it. She gripped her flowers tight and was about to walk down the aisle alone when Stiles moved out of his seat and jogged down the aisle to her. He slipped his arm into hers and smiled at her.

“What are you doing?”

“Walking you down the aisle.” Stiles took a step forward and she wanted to follow but she had to know if he knew so she pulled him back.

“Did you know...that he loves me did you know?”

“Yeah I knew.”

“Why didn’t he tell me?”

“The day you got engaged, he was going to.”

“I don’t understand why he waited so long. No, don’t tell me! It doesn’t matter why. I’m getting married.”

“Are you sure?” She wasn’t sure. She could be about to lose her best friend. She looked up at Stiles and nodded her head, she loved Charlie and that’s all she needed right now. He crooked his arm and she slipped her arm into his and they started walking down the aisle. She could do this, just one foot in front of the other until she was standing beside her future husband. Stiles dropped her arm as they came to the altar and she stepped up to meet Charlie. They faced each other and the priest began to talk about love and the bond they would share. This is what she wanted, she wants to marry Charlie.

“Stop the wedding.” Lydia’s head shoots up as she stares at Charlie; he gives her a sad smile and pulls her hand into his. “Lydia I love you so more than you will ever know but I know you don’t love me.”

“What are you talking about? Of course, I love you.”

“I know you do. I know that you would spend the rest of your life with me but you’d never be completely happy and I couldn’t put you through that.”

“Charlie, I love you.”

“But will you ever love me more than Scott?”

“Scott is my best friend.” He’ll always mean more to her than anyone, he’ll understand her in ways that Charlie won’t. She loves Charlie but he would never be able to understand everything she went through with the supernatural.

“I know. I was so selfish Lydia, he loves you more than I realised and I was willing to hide that from you if it meant keeping you. But all I want is for you to be happy and I think he will be able to give you the kind of love you deserve.”

“I don’t know how I feel about him.”

“I know but if you figure out that maybe you do love me more than him then give me a call.”

“What about the wedding?” They looked at the guests who were all whispering to each other and waiting for their decision.

“The reception has been paid for and we got an open bar so I’ll drown my sorrows there. And you need to go find Scott.”

“No, I can’t leave you to take care of all off this.”

 “Of course, you can. I want you to.” She looked around at everyone and it didn’t feel right without Scott there. Nothing ever felt right if she couldn’t share it with Scott. She wrapped her arms around Charlie’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you.” Charlie squeezed her tight before pushing himself back and nodded at her to go. She picked up her dress and ran out of the church to the harsh whispers of Charlie’s family, she had to find Scott and she knew exactly where he would be.

                The wedding would be over by now. That’s what kept going through his mind as he played with the puppy in front of him. Lydia was married now. The puppy growled in his arms when he hugged it a little too tight and he set the Labrador down on the floor. She was the cutest dog he’d ever seen and considering he was a vet that was a big deal, and he just couldn’t understand how anyone could have left her at the side of the road. He was so wrapped up in Daisy, he totally didn’t name her, that he didn’t hear Lydia’s rapid heartbeat till she was standing in the doorway to the office. He pushed up of the floor and stared at her, she looked furious.

“You asshole.”

“Lydia what…”

“Today is my wedding day Scott! I was getting married and you left me. But no you didn’t just leave, oh no, you declared your love for me, then left!”

“I’m sor…”

“I am talking! You kissed me and ran. You’re an Alpha werewolf and you ran away! How could you do that to me? Are you honestly so self-sacrificing that you would have watched me marry someone else?”

“You deserve the best.”

“And you don’t think that’s you! You’re my best friend Scott, I want to talk to you all the time, I keep everything I need in your room so that I don’t have to leave you, I call you every night even when I’ve just seen you and I tell you everything. Charlie was the biggest secret I kept from you and it killed me but I don’t feel so bad about it now because you have been keeping this huge thing from me.”

“I was gonna tell you.”

“Stiles told me. Because apparently everyone knew before me, including Charlie, who just cancelled our wedding because he thinks I’m in love with you.”

“You didn’t get married?”

“No, I didn’t. He asked me if I could ever love him more than you and I don’t think I could. Nobody will ever be more important than you.”

“I’m sorry for ruining your wedding.”

“I’m not. Charlie deserves someone that will only ever love him and that’s not me. Because I am so confused right now but the one thing that I am completely sure of is that the way I feel for Charlie isn’t even close to how I feel about you. And when you left it felt like everything had just gone wrong, because without you there is this hole in my life and it makes me want to scream louder than I ever have before.”

“I’m not confused about how I feel. I know that I am completely in love with you and I will do anything to prove that to you.”

“I don’t need you to. And I need it to mean something when I say it back on a day when I haven’t just ran away from my wedding, and the man I thought I loved.”

“Okay, but how mad would you be if I kissed you right now?”

“Just get over here you idiot.” Scott almost tripped in his haste to get to her and Lydia let out a soft laugh as he straightened up and stood in front of her. This was it, this was going to be the first kiss that meant something, that wasn’t Scott saying goodbye or a kiss on the cheek. He brushed the stray hairs from her face and rested his palm on her face. He could have stared into her eyes forever but Lydia grew impatient and wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and dragged his lips to meet hers. Their lips slid together and Scott wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight against him, Lydia pushed up slightly on her toes. Her other hand was fisted in his hair and the kissed turned desperate the longer it went on. They broke apart from each other and panted into each other’s mouths.

“I want to– to move into the house.”

“You do?”

“I want to be there. To be with you.”

“Are you absolutely sure? Because I can move out and get an apartment and you don’t have to move in obviously but we can hang out all the time till you feel comfortable being there.”

“You are such a dork and you don’t need to buy somewhere new, I’ve killed goblins I can take a little awkwardness.” Scott let out a short happy laugh and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

“Need me to help you move?”

“Nah pretty much all of my stuff is in your room anyway.”

“So you’re moving in?”

“I’m moving in.”

                   Moving in was a little harder than she expected. Well not the moving part because all of her good stuff was in Scott’s room already it was just the living there stuff. It seemed that everyone had this subconscious routine and she didn’t really know how to fit into it. Not to mention that she and Scott were sleeping in the same bed and he would barely touch her. Stiles had told her that it was a cross between him feeling guilt and being worried she would change her mind and go back to Charlie. She hadn’t seen Charlie since the wedding and he’d called her once to wish her well with Scott, granted the wedding was only a few weeks ago but she knew she wanted to be here. Derek came into the kitchen and dropped into the stool beside her.

“You alright?”

“Yeah I’m great.”

“You know I can hear when you lie.”

“How did you know Stiles was it for you?”

“The truth or what I tell Stiles.”

“Both.”

“Stiles thinks that I realised it the night of our first anniversary. But it was actually after the first night we had sex and when I woke up he had taken over my entire bed, he’d just starfished out over it. His feet were freezing, and his elbow was digging into my side and he’d drooled on my chest. And I just knew that I would pick no bed space, freezing feet and drool over anyone else any day.”

“You’re kind of a sap.” He bumped their arms together and gave her a small smile.

“Don’t tell anyone.”

“How do I make Scott realise that I want to be with him?”

“It’s Scott; you might have to spell it out for him.”

“What like just tell him to make a move?”

“Sure. Or you could make the move.”

“You don’t think he’s freak out?”

“Of course, he will. But that’s the only way he’s going to know that you’re ready for this.”

“You know you would actually make a great alpha, ignoring your previous attempt obviously.”

“I don’t need to be an alpha. You guys are my family and I’d do anything for any of you.”

“You really don’t think about becoming an alpha again?”

“I have no reason to. Scott is a good alpha, I love Stiles more than anything and I made amends for my family a long time ago. Back then I wanted the power, wanted revenge for Laura and now I just want to do whatever I can to keep my family safe and happy.”

“Hence, why you’re giving me advice?”

“Hence my advice. You and Scott deserve to be just as happy as the rest of us. You guys just need a little push.”

“Can you do me a favour and get everyone out of the house tonight?”

“Already done.”

“What? There is no way that you knew what I was gonna ask.”

“Jackson is staying at his girlfriends, I have arranged for Allison and Isaac to go to dinner and stay there under the watchful eye of John and Melissa until they have a full conversation and Stiles and I are going out of town.”

“You are?”

“Yep. We have a wedding date so we thought a little celebration was needed.”

“That has to be the worst excuse I’ve ever heard to spend a weekend having sex but I don’t even care right now because thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome. And when I get back I will even endure listening to what happened.” Derek pushed up from the stool and gave a quick squeeze to her shoulder before heading out of the room.

“Hey, Derek?”

“Yeah?”

“I’d do anything for you too.”

“I know you would.”

“Oh, my gods get out of here before I start getting all emotional.”

“Too late. I can already see you welling up.”

“You’re such a jerk.”

“Lie.”

“Ugh go have sex.”

“Gladly.” She doesn’t even know why she loves these people so much. They’re so ridiculous and dumb. She should just move away and make new friends. Oh, who is she kidding she couldn’t live without these people.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

Candles? Check.

Rose petals? Check.

Wine? Check.

Chocolate covered strawberries? Check.

Lingerie? Check.

The plan to woo Scott McCall was in motion. Scott was due home in ten minutes. So Lydia laid herself out on the bed. She laid on her side, ankles crossed and her head resting on her hand. As soon as Scott walked in that door she would be ready to seduce him.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

Scott McCall? Not check.

“You have reached the voicemail of Scott McCa– Stiles get off me– McCall. If you leave– Derek please control your boyfriend– a message after the beep. I will listen to it – Seriously that’s your voi…beep.” Her family was made up of a bunch of morons. How could he be this late? He better not be at work still.

“Beacon Vets after hours line. How can I help?”

“Scott?”

“Lydia?”

“Where are you?”

“The vets.”

“Yes, I know that.”

“Then…erm…why did you ask?”

“Because you were supposed to be home.”

“Oh yeah about that. Deaton needed to spend some time with his family so I said I’d cover.”

“I told you to keep tonight open.”

“I know but I really wanted to do this for him.”

“You’re right. He deserves family time too.”

“I’m really sorry Lydia. Did you have something planned?”

“No everything’s fine. Just wanted to watch a movie but I can watch the notebook without you crying, now.”

“It’s just so sad Lydia. They die in each other’s arms. Oh crap sorry, the animals are getting restless. I need to go.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye.” God, she was so stupid. Here she was trying to be romantic and Scott was out there helping people as usual. She needed to talk to someone. Derek. She needed Derek. Stiles gets laid all the time anyway it’s not like he _needed_ a weekend away.

“Derek Hales Future Husband speaking.”

“Stiles put Derek on.”

“I’m sorry Lydia he’s driving.”

“Then pull over and put him on.”

“But…argh Derek!” There was a lot of rustling coming down the line, Stiles shouting then Derek’s voice coming over the line.

“Lydia what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing much. I’m just…I er…did all of this stuff. Like I set up some romance. And he’s staying at the vets and I don’t know what to do.”

“Lydia it’s okay. It’s okay to not know what to do. Hell, I never know what the hell I’m doing with Stiles.” A muffled ‘Hey’ came over the line and Lydia gave a small smile before freaking out again.

“What if he regrets it Derek? What if now that he has me I’m not what he wanted?”

“Then, I am gonna have to drive back and kick his ass. I’ll do it. I swear I’ll do it.”

“I don’t think Stiles would like that.”

“He’d probably help me. We both love you.”

“What do I do Derek?”

“Go talk to him.”

“But he doesn’t want to talk to me.”

“Lydia do you remember my first fight with Stiles?”

“Sort off.”

“The first fight we ever had started over something. But to this day, neither of us knows what it was. He stormed out and he went to Scott and told Scott it was about me not paying attention. And I went to Cora and told her that it was about Stiles invading my apartment. And neither of those are true because if anything I was clingy and Stiles barely came over.” She could hear Stiles complaining about how it was still Derek’s fault. “The point is that instead of talking to each other first we just started shouting. So even if he doesn’t want to talk then, you have to make him. Because otherwise you’re going to be fighting and you won’t even know why.”

“I need to go down there. I need to go to the vets right now.”

“Yes, you do!”

“I can totally do this.”

“Yes, you can!”

“Okay thank you so much Derek.”

“Anytime Lyds.” They both hung up and then Lydia was once again feeling alone in the house. But it was fine because she knew what she had to do. She was just going to talk to him and then seduce him.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

She had not thought this through. And Lydia Martin thought everything through. Yet here she was standing outside of the vets in a damn trench coat with her brand new sexy lingerie underneath. And a picnic basket. Did she mention the picnic basket because it’s in her hand? Filled with a tub of chocolate covered strawberries and rose petals and wine. And Scott would already know she was here because of his damn werewolf senses so she couldn’t leave now. Okay, she could totally do this. She pushed the door open and Scott didn’t come out till the little dinged above her. His smile faltered a little as he looked her over.

“What’s with the basket? And is that Isaac’s trench coat?”

“It’s a picnic and yes.” Scott only had a few moments to register her response before she was walking around the desk and placing the picnic basket on the counter.

“What are you doing?”

“Taking what I want.” She pulled the belt loose and pushed her shoulders back till the coat dropped to the floor. Along with Scott’s jaw.

“Oh.”

“I’m sick of waiting for you to make a move Scott.” She walked backwards towards the front desk, Scott following her like a dog looking for a treat. That thought made her smile, she’s fairly sure Stiles would say the same things about Derek. But if Derek looks at him anything like Scott’s looking at her then they aren’t far off. Her back hits the desk and Scott presses up against her till there’s no space between them. “You do still want me, don’t you?” His tongue licked across his bottom lip and he bobbed his head up and down.

“Then what are you waiting for Scott.”

“I don’t know.”

“Then stop waiting for it.” This kiss was nothing like their first. It was harder and rougher like they couldn’t physically get enough of each other. Lydia fisted her hands in Scott’s hair and his were wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him. Lydia nipped at Scott’s bottom lip and he rolled his hips into her. Everything was going great until Scott tried to put his hand on the desk behind her missed it all together and hit his head on Lydia’s shoulder.

“Oh wow okay, this really hurts.”

“I am so sorry! Are you okay?”

“Let’s just keep going. Everything’s fine.”  Scott nodded his head the pain was already receding anyway and moved back up to kiss her. His hands were settled on her waist and he pulled the pain in her shoulder and felt Lydia’s body release some tension.

“Thank you.”

“You know there’s a cot in the back room to sleep on.”

“Lead the way.” Scott slipped his hand into hers and walked backwards towards the room. But then his foot was getting caught in the trench coat and the material was bunched around his foot and he was falling backwards. Lydia clapped a hand over her mouth as she tried not to laugh at his shocked face.

“What happened to the grace of a werewolf?”

“I’m kind of nervous right now.” They stared at each other for a few seconds then Lydia was laughing at him and Scott couldn’t help but laugh along with her. Then she dropped to the floor and crawled over him till she was straddling his hips.

“Who needs a bed? We can just do it here.” Her hands slipped over Scott’s chest and he sucked in a breath when she rubbed her thumb over his nipple. It was just them here and this was going to be wonderful, as soon as Scott relaxed.

“What’s wrong?”

“Erm…”

“Scott?”

“I haven’t mopped the floors today.”

“Are you seriously thinking about that right?”

“It’s just…erm sometimes when animals are really scared to be here they kind of pee on the floor.”

“And I’m standing up!”

“I mean they get cleaned up don’t worry I just haven’t done a full deep clean yet.”

“How about we just go to the cot?”

“Okay.” They walk into the back room and Lydia walks over to the cot and just lays down on her side while Scott finds a sheet for them and brings it over. He strips down to his boxers and lies down on the cot with her. They just lay there staring at each other with soft smiles on their faces.

“I’m sorry for just turning up.”

“I’m sorry for being distant. I guess I’m just worried that you’ll decide you want Charlie again.”

“Scott I’m happy to be with you. I want to be with you. But pushing me away isn’t helping.”

“I know it isn’t. And it’s stupid and I’m a bit of an idiot but I just don’t want to mess this up with you.”

“Good because I don’t want to mess this up either.” His hand is drawing lazy patterns against her arm and she captures his hand and links their fingers together. He pulls their joined hands up to his mouth and kisses her knuckles.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Scott’s eyes go wide and his mouth splits into a large grin and she laughs against his mouth when he pulls her into him for a kiss.

“You said it?” It’s whispered against her mouth, as though any loud noise could make her take the words back.

“I’m not confused anymore. I’ve been freaking out and I realised that the thought of you not wanting me anymore was…just…I don’t think I could handle that.”

“I’ll always want you. Even when you’re old and wrinkly and I have to carry you everywhere.”

“Please, it’s gonna be me wheeling you everywhere.”

“The only time you’ll be wheeling me is when me, you, Stiles and Derek have a wheelchair race.”

“We did that last year and your mom shouted at us.”

“That was a fun day. They totally cheated and used Derek’s werewolf powers, though.”

“I told you to push me but you wanted to be in the chair.”

“Oh shut up, you love me anyway.”

“I really do.”

“I know.”

“Oh god, are you gonna get this dopey grin every time I say it?”

“I’ve always had this dopey grin. Stiles calls it The Lydia because I only get it around you.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. Apparently this was when he knew I loved you.”

“Is that so?”

“Yep! And I’ve had this grin for a good three years.”

“You’re such a dork.”

“But I’m your dork…forever.”

“Good. That’s how it should be.”

“You wanna try the sex again?”

“How about we try it tomorrow? We’ll relax and we’ll have our bed and there’ll be nothing to trip over.”

“I like that plan. For now, we can just sleep.” They re-arranged themselves in the bed until Lydia’s back was pressed against Scott’s chest and he could wrap an arm around her waist. Derek was right, they just needed to talk everything through and they would be fine.


	5. Epilogue

One Year Later…

They’d been building up to this moment for years. Honestly, she never thought she’d actually see the day that Stiles and Derek walked down the aisle. Her bet was actually off by 7 months which was a little upsetting but at the same time, she didn’t mind so much. Considering no one actually won the bet, the closest had been Scott, who was 6 months off.

They were getting married at the back of the Hale house, Hale-Stilinski house, and it was just a simple wedding. There had been a lot of plans for what it was going to look like, months spent looking at venues, and flowers, and food. Apparently Stiles and Derek had come to a decision in bed one night that they wanted their wedding to be the opposite of their lives. So here everyone was, standing around in the back garden while John manned the BBQ with Melissa. The plan was to hold the ceremony today and then they’d go to the courthouse on Monday to make it official. Of course, Scott had offered to get ordained for them but they had both agreed that it was just asking for trouble.

Scott was currently upstairs with Scott and Derek was walking around talking to all of his guests. Someone placed a hand on her shoulder and she spun round to face Allison.

“You alright?”

“Yeah, why?”

“You’ve been staring into space for like ten minutes.”

“Oh. I was just thinking about the fact that we're finally here.”

“Crazy right. I still had a year on my bet.” They both started laughing and waved over at Derek when they saw him scowling at them.

“This might be the oddest wedding I’ve ever been too.”

“Really? I remember going to one where the bride ran out.” Lydia punched her in the shoulder and Allison just laughed as she stepped backwards to steady herself.

“Have you been working out?”

“Scott and I train together.”

“I’m _sure_ you do.”

“Allison!”

“Oh come on Lydia I’m like this because of you.”

“I know, I’m proud.”

“Oh, good!”

“Isaac should probably thank me.”

“Isaac and I are still taking things slow.”

“Allison, sweetie, in the time that it takes you and Isaac to do something, Steve Rodgers could defrost a second time. And he was on ice for like 80 years.”

“Stiles and Scott made you have a marvel marathon again, didn’t they?”

“They don’t make me do anything. Those movies are incredible, plus it helps how often the men are shirtless.”

“I know, I love it.”

“Who do you think would win in an archer fight, you or Clint?”

“Me. Clint Barton doesn’t stand a chance.”

“That’s what I said. Scott and Stiles think Clint would win.”

“Clearly they need to be reminded of my skill. They’ll never see it coming.”

“I am so excited for this. But back to you and Isaac, you don’t have to go glacial forever.”

“We won’t. I think we both need the extra time.”

“Well alright then.” An arm wrapped around her waist and she settled back into the warm body behind her. A kiss was pressed to her temple and a small smile crossed her face.

“Stiles is nearly ready. And Derek said that we are good to go.”

“Okay then. Let’s, finally, see them get married.”

                        They were standing on a tree stump, a literal tree stump, apparently it had been hit by lightning before his family had lived here and they had no idea how far down the roots went so they just left it. This may actually be the weirdest wedding she’d ever been to, and that is including her own. The men take each other’s hand and their smiles are so big that it must be hurting their faces. Somehow she doubts either of them cares. She knows they both have their own vows, which no one has seen, and that Stiles is going first.

“There have been a lot of close calls with my life. Times when I didn’t think I was gonna make it, times when I thought about ending it myself and times when I actually died. My point is you were the person who saved me, the person I stayed for and the person I have spent, probably, too many final moments with. You are my life, Derek, it’s probably worryingly co-dependent but after everything we’ve been through I don’t care. I will love you with every one of my last breaths and every day after it.”

There were absolutely no tears running down her cheeks, nope definitely not. It was okay though because there were tears running down Derek’s face as well, she let out a soft sob when she saw the man mouth I love you to Stiles. Why did she put make-up on for this?

“I have lost a lot of people in my life. More than most lose in two lifetimes. But lately, I find myself being happy for it. My mom always told me that everything happens for a reason. And yes I lost so many people but I gained you. If I got a chance to change everything that happened I wouldn’t take it because the risk that I might not meet you would be too high. I love you more than I will ever be able to explain and I will always be there for you. The reason I am always with you when you’re hurt is because the day you do take your last breath will be the day that I take mine. And it is co-dependent but the world without you isn’t one worth being in.”

Oh fuck it, she’s crying, her make-ups ruined anyway. She glances over to Allison and her best friend’s mascara is now just black smudges under her eyes and her cheeks are wet. Melissa is crying into the Sheriff’s shoulder and the man himself is trying to wipe the tears from his eyes are subtly as possible. She doesn’t even want to know what Scott looks like right now. Stiles and Derek look like there seconds from breaking down and just clutching each other but they stand strong and wait until the end of the ceremony to kiss.

“Need a tissue?”

“What’s the point, it’s not like I’m gonna reapply my make-up now. I’ll just think of a word from it and I’ll be back to crying.”

“I don’t know how we’ll ever top that.”

“Scott, believe me, we aren’t even going to try.”

“We’re not?”

“Nope. We’ll have a very huge and beautiful wedding but our vows will be nothing compared to those.”

“I love you just as much as Stiles loves Derek.”

“Oh honey, I know you do. But you and I aren’t as self-sacrificing as they are.”

“That’s true. Okay well, then our kids will be better than theirs.”

“Our kids?”

“Erm…if- if you want them, that is.”

“I want them, as long as it’s with you.”

“That’s great. I actually wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Okay.” A hand comes down on her shoulder and she nearly screams from the shock of it. She whips her head around to glare at Jackson, who stumbles back when he looks at her face.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without perfect makeup.”

“You almost made me scream.”

“Well wouldn’t be the first time.” Jackson’s expression changes to a cocky one and Lydia crosses her arms over her chest and smiles sweetly at him.

“Oh honey, yes it would.” The smile drops from his face and he glares at her.

“You were never that good of an actor.”

“Stand outside my bedroom door tonight and you’ll know I was.” Scott stepped up beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled at Jackson.

“Please don’t stand outside our bedroom door.”

“Aw why Scott? Will it affect your performance?”

“You know what Jackson, you’re more than welcome to stand outside our door. I would love for you to hear how she sounds when you do it right.”

“I hate you both. You are the world’s worst couple.”

“Oh please, we’re at least second. And by the way, your girlfriend has been trying to get your attention this entire conversation.” Jackson looked over his shoulder and waved over to his girlfriend and she gestured for him to join her.

“Dammit. This isn’t over.” Lydia pretended to crack a whip in the air and Jackson glared at them both when they started laughing at him. They watched him walk towards his girlfriend and he seemed to get lighter as he got closer to her. Any tension from their mocking slipped from his shoulders and a smile spread across his face as she looked up at him.

“I’m glad he found someone who makes him happy.”

“Me too. He deserved it.”

“You wanted to talk about something?”

“Er…yeah. Let’s just go inside.” Scott slips his hand into hers and pulls her along with him. They walk through the house; some people have migrated inside and are relaxing in the kitchen and dining-room. Scott takes her upstairs away from everyone and pulls them into their room.

“What’s up?”

“I want to ask you something.”

“Alright.” He paces around the room for a few moments before looking back at her and then pacing again. “Scott?”

“This house. It’s wonderful and great. And it’s huge. There’s so much space here for a family but not our family. I mean it could be, probably would be, but this house it’s the Hale-Stilinski house and probably will be for generations. This will never be the Martin-McCall or the McCall-Martin house.”

“I like Martin-McCall.”

“Me too. It will never be our house. So Lydia Martin I am asking you if you would like to go house shopping with me and find our house.”

“The Martin-McCall house?”

“The Martin-McCall house.”

“I would love to go house shopping with you.”

“Yeah?”

“I can’t imagine anything better.”

“I love you, Lydia.”

“I love you, Scott.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how long it took me to finish this. My life has been incredibly hectic, but I just want to thank everyone for reading, for the comments, the kudos's and the bookmarks. Thank you so much. It all means a great deal to me.


End file.
